The Revelations of Merlin
by Amerez
Summary: Merlin is in for a big surprise. His day was like any other(NOT REALLY) doing chores for Arthur and running errands for Gaius. Just one thing changed that day,just one well maybe two things.Wouldn't you like to know what has changed?If so then read Merthur:Rated T (Some characters might also be OOC)Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.
1. This is where it all began

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

Summary: Merlin is in for a big surprise. His day was like any other **(NOT REALLY)** doing chores for Arthur, and running errands for Gaius. Just one thing changed that day, just one thing. Wouldn't you like to know what has changed? If so then read on. _**Merthur**_: Rated T (Some characters might also be a little OOC) **Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. (I wish I did though) It may seem a little calm at first, but don't worry action is on its way!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was 4:45 in the morning and Merlin was sleeping, but it was not restful, it was more of a restless sleep. He had been having this strange feeling for over two days now. He didn't tell Gaius because he didn't want the old man to worry anymore than he needed to. The bad thing was he kept having nightmares. When he has nightmares his powers get out of control. Since he is feeling fear his powers react, it's a way of them protecting him from harm. Tonight though was different, his dream was really bad. He woke up and gave a bloodcurdling scream. His eyes were shining gold, objects were flying all around him, as if to ward off an enemy. What he was really focused on was who was in his doorway. It is no surprise at all though, it was Gaius. Boy is he out of breath too! He was looking at Merlin with searching eyes, but he didn't have to look that hard. He saw Merlin all sweaty, with a look of horror on his face. If anything, that was very self-explanatory to anyone. After Gaius realized no harm had come to Merlin he noticed the flying objects all around Merlin he was oblivious to earlier. Though he did ask himself how he didn't notice that before, after all that is the biggest part of this situation.

He made sure to avoid all the flying objects as he made his way to Merlin. Merlin was trying to gain control of his magic, but he just couldn't seem to grasp it. At one point he was afraid he had woken all of Camelot! He quickly disregarded that thought because he needed to gain control of his magic before something or someone happened. Any sorcerer near or in Camelot would be able to sense his power and would be drawn to it due to the impact it had on them. They would know that someone very powerful resided in Camelot, maybe they would even tell the king! He wouldn't be surprised. Yet some of them would think it was Emrys and would try to find him. You may not know this, but he does, magic is in everyone, some people just don't know it. Killing people with magic is just like killing yourself. That being said, since everyone has magic in them the average person would be able to feel his power, too. (Back to Gaius)

He finally made it to Merlin's bed after dodging all those objects. He sat on Merlin's bed and hugged him, after all this boy was like a son to him and he would never want Merlin to be in pain. He just sat there like that for five minutes with Merlin. Merlin finally calmed down and all the things that were flying slowly and gently landed on the floor. Little did he know Arthur was on his way to Gaius's chambers. He heard all of the commotion that was going on in there, he would be surprised if all of Camelot didn't hear it. When Gaius knew that Merlin was okay he finally asked the million dollar question. "Merlin what were you dreaming about?" Merlin said with a dazed look in his eyes "Something is coming Gaius and it is coming soon, it might even kill us all. Arthur made his way down the corridor when he heard Merlin say something in an odd voice like he was in a trance. He made out from the conversation going on, on the other side of the door that something was coming and that it might kill them. He just backed up in his mind and thought "Why would Merlin say something like that?" He would never admit this out loud but he actually cared for Merlin in a way that normal friends wouldn't. He loved Merlin and couldn't help, but worry about him.

He knocked on the door to announce his presence. Gaius said come in wondering who would be knocking on the door at this ungodly hour. As it turns out he was so distracted he forgot what it looked like in the room, but it was too late now. Arthur walked into the room and gasped it looked like it had been hit pretty hard by some kind of storm. What he didn't notice was the book blocking his path into the room. He stepped forward and tripped, but caught himself just in time. Though, he just walked on like he never even tripped in the first place. He made his way over to Merlin and gave him a quick once-over. He saw through Merlin's façade, he knew Merlin was scared. Merlin was sitting there breathing hard and sweating, it was hard not to notice. He thought the dream must have really shaken Merlin. He put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Arthur gave him as much of a reassuring look as he could. Merlin did feel better knowing that Arthur cared. Gaius felt this was a private moment and gave Arthur and Merlin some privacy and went into the other room. When Arthur was sure Gaius was in the other room and he and Merlin were alone, he gave Merlin a hug. He pulled Merlin towards him and laid his head on his shoulder. He ran his hand through Merlin's raven locks and rocked him back and forth. When Merlin's breath evened out Arthur laid him down gently. He knew he should leave Merlin to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't really think this through, but he knew he wouldn't regret this in the morning. As Arthur was going to sleep Merlin's head found its way to his chest.


	2. When things change before us

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Merlin woke up that same morning, but he was laying on something warm and comfortable. Only then did he remember the events that happened earlier that day. He didn't know that Arthur wasn't asleep, so he looked up only to meet dark cerulean eyes. Once both set of eyes found each other it seemed that neither of them could look away. Merlin's eyes were boring into Arthur's so he didn't notice Arthur's free hand moving up to stroke his hair. He closed his eyes enjoying the show of affection completely forgetting this man was Arthur Pendragon. Prince Arthur, heir to the throne, The Once and Future King. In a way they saw each other more than master and servant. They saw each other as best friends.** (Maybe even more) **All will be revealed in good time, just you wait.

Merlin hesitantly got off of Arthur's chest not really wanting to lose contact. You'd think after this happened there would be some-how should I put this? There would be awkward feelings. Truth be told, there weren't any at all and that was a relief to Merlin. Arthur was disappointed by the loss of contact, so he pulled Merlin back onto the bed with him. Merlin swatted Arthur on the head to make him let go of his waist. He told Arthur to get out of his room so he could get changed and ready for work. Arthur made no move to get up so Merlin did the unthinkable; he used his magic to get Arthur off the bed. He knew it was completely reckless, but that didn't stop him one bit.

Due to his powerful magic no incantations were needed for this simple task. Arthur flew off the bed and landed face first on the floor; Merlin being the dummy he was couldn't help but laugh. Arthur picked himself up off the ground and gave Merlin a dirty look. Then walked towards the door, went out, then slammed it. Merlin just shrugged his shoulders and got ready to get Arthur's breakfast from the kitchen.

As he reached the kitchen, he got distracted and started making conversation with one of the women in the kitchen. He was having a nice chat with her, but found it weird because she was blushing the whole time. As he was about to say one of his sarcastic remarks, he was rudely interrupted by a jealous prince. Arthur glared at the poor clueless girl, then waved her off and ignored her. Merlin didn't understand why Arthur was rude to her-acting like a prat as Merlin always says- after all Merlin was too naïve to really comprehend the situation. Arthur acting like the girl wasn't there accompanied Merlin on his walk to Arthur's chambers after Merlin got his breakfast.

As they made their way down the corridor to Arthur's room, Arthur was staring at Merlin the whole time. Merlin didn't even spare him a glance, though. Now they were inside Arthur's chambers, which was when Merlin spoke his mind. He asked in an authoritative voice; that Arthur didn't even know he had. Merlin was always the one to speak in a cheery voice, so this was unexpected. "Why were you so rude to that girl? What did she do to you?" Arthur argued back with "Didn't you see the way she was looking at you!" Merlin retorted "In what way would that be!?" "She probably wanted to take advantage of you; I was only trying to get her to back off." Merlin knew Arthur was very protective of him, but he thought this was ridiculous.

He rolled his eyes and waved Arthur off. Arthur tried to get his attention, but Merlin just cleaned his chambers and when he tried to leave Arthur grabbed his arm. There would probably be a bruise on his arm later due to Arthur's strong grip. He even felt Arthur's stare bore into his back. He swiveled around and just looked at Arthur "What do you want!?" he exclaimed. Arthur said nothing instead he pulled Merlin to his chest to give him a hug. Merlin tried to pull back after one minute, but didn't get very far because Arthur just held him that way. Arthur was always physically stronger than Merlin. He was now creeped out, Merlin said in a muffled voice "Okay Arthur you can let me go now." Arthur just refused to do so, if anything that just made him hold on tighter than he already was. At this point Merlin was trying to pry his arms off. "Arthur get off of me, NOW!"Merlin yelled. Arthur pushed him up against the closest wall to them. Merlin wasn't expecting this, but Arthur kissed him. Too shocked to react he didn't kiss back, he didn't even know if he wanted to, he _**was**_ still mad at Arthur. He never thought of Arthur in that way ever, so he would have to think that through later.

When Arthur pulled away Merlin looked at him differently then he usually would, wouldn't you? Arthur felt like cursing right about now, he realized he might have messed up his relationship with Merlin. Things may never be the same after this. Arthur was right Merlin would never look at him the same way. Merlin pushed Arthur away, but this time not worrying about hurting him; he just wanted to leave as quickly as he possibly could. Merlin was out the door faster than you could say _**pud-ding**_. (Ha-Ha I'm funny, _**pud-ding**_ 8D) Back to what we were taking about, Arthur was so sad he started sulking in a corner and also started growing mushrooms. (Ha I love when characters start sulking and growing mushrooms it's too funny.)He knew he should have went after Merlin, but right now he lost all hope.

While Merlin was on his way to the physician's chambers he noticed the bruise on his arm started to form as he predicted earlier. In an attempt to try and forget what just happened he pulled his sleeve farther down, thinking that would help. He was walking through the doorway when Gaius came running up to him. Gaius, not knowing about the bruise, grabbed Merlin's arm. Merlin was now in pain because of that and his magic lashed out. Three jars of medicine on the table exploded much to Merlin and Gaius's surprise. Gaius just turned to Merlin again expecting an explanation. Merlin just shrugged and _**tried**_ to walk away, _**tried**_ being the key word. When Merlin shrugged is when he gave himself away. His sleeve moved due to the gesture. Gaius asked while raising his eyebrows, and you know when he does that he wants an answer. "What happened to your arm?" Merlin just looked away to ashamed to look Gaius in the eye. Merlin replied in a small voice "Nothing Arthur just got a little rough." "Merlin if he's hurting you, you can tell me." Merlin who was looking at the floor just shook his head and walked into his room.

As if by coincidence Arthur came running into to the room that same time, but Merlin was already in his room. He found that Gaius was glaring at him, but he didn't know why. A thought did come across his mind, Merlin told Gaius. Gaius didn't make any indication that Merlin told him what happened, though. Gaius threatened him even if he was Prince Arthur, Gaius didn't care. "Don't you ever put a hand on my nephew again!" A look of utter surprise crossed Arthur's face, he had no idea that Merlin was related to Gaius, imagine that Gaius is Hunith's brother.

He knew for a fact that he would always obey Gaius's rules, and he never intentionally meant to hurt Merlin in any way-at all. With that being said Arthur put his hands up in surrender, as he did so he looked to Merlin's room door and saw Merlin with his head popped out with a look of shock on his face. That made Arthur assume Merlin didn't know that Gaius was his uncle. Merlin stuttered "G-Gaius is that really true, y-you're my uncle?" Gaius then looked at Merlin's door, too. He did not mean for Merlin to hear that, but it was a little too late. The damage was done. He looked at Merlin with sad eyes and nodded, Merlin stepped out of his room. He asked "Why didn't you ever tell me?" "I could never really find the right time to tell you."Gaius explained.

Arthur was just watching the whole discussion they obviously forgot he was there. He wasn't going to remind them either, he wouldn't dare interrupt them. He then remembered what he was here to do. He was here to apologize to Merlin for what he had done earlier. He tapped Merlin and whispered in his ear "I need to talk to you" Merlin nodded. Gaius was still giving Arthur a dirty look, but Arthur not wanting to start anymore problems ignored it.

Arthur walked out the physician's quarters all the way to his chambers with Merlin following right behind him. When he closed the door something odd happened, both Merlin and Arthur said sorry at the same time. They looked each other in the eye and they knew they were both forgiven. That's all that really mattered to them, and all that has to matter.

_**(A/N) Fear not my good people, for this is not the end **__**yet**__**! There is more to come. And come it will. Morgana is not in this story because I never really liked her. I wished she would just die already. I know it is harsh, but it is also true too. Uther will be in the story, Arthur is still a prince. The dragon is not under the castle anymore because I just love the way Merlin has to call him. That will be included in the story as well. **_


	3. Its time to show who you really are

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 3**_

After Merlin and Arthur both apologized, they looked into each others eyes and knew that things would be different. Things would be better for the both of them. The moment was peaceful and content until a knight came running into the room. Specifically Gwaine he shouted "The King has ordered an emergency meeting for you and him, and it must be important because he said Merlin was allowed to come." Arthur and Merlin reacted fast; they were out the door in a split second. Gwaine was to busy trying to catch up with them. He knew Arthur was fast, but this time Arthur didn't even breathe, he was just out the door! Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine (They even came in that order.), were practically jogging.

They made it to the throne room in record time, but it's not like they were keeping track or anything. (*Looking both ways like I did something I didn't want anyone to see*)Gwaine looked into the room to see if there was anyone else there. There wasn't-only Princess, the King, and Merlin. Gwaine was to busy thinking of going to a tavern to think anything of it. So he just went to the closest one he could find. When Uther saw Merlin he almost smiled. He would never tell anyone this, but Merlin was his favorite servant. Not only because he saved Arthur, but because he is a kind soul and he's benevolent. It might sound weird to anybody else because he is King Uther. He is not heartless he just doesn't really let his emotions show. He started the "Great Purge" that killed millions because he couldn't forgive magic for taking away his wife. He was almost incapable of forgiveness.

He knew something was different about Merlin. Merlin had that glow to him that just screamed power, but plays it off by being Arthur's clumsy manservant. Uther could see that there was more to Merlin than that, but he just let it slide. He suspected Merlin of magic, but he wouldn't do what you think if he found it to be true. He actually would keep Merlin in his Kingdom, because he knew if Merlin really wanted to, he could have killed them by now. He trusted Merlin and that's saying something. The only other people he really trusts are Arthur and Gaius. He looked at Merlin with something you would call gratitude; he knew Merlin wouldn't harm this Kingdom like other sorcerers. He knew Merlin would protect it.

Merlin and Arthur were standing in front of the King right about now. The King was about to tell Arthur that Kingdom might be in danger because all the villages leading to Camelot were getting attacked. He of course didn't get to finish his statement because a sorcerer who was a _**prick**_ interrupted.

Uther and Arthur noticed when the sorcerer barged in he kept staring at Merlin. They noticed Merlin was trying to hide his face, too. Merlin hid his face because if the sorcerer looked into his eyes they would know he was Emrys. The sorcerer was staring at Merlin because he could feel a large quantity of power just pouring off of him. The man was wearing a black cloak and removed his hood. With his eyes intently boring into Merlin's figure he asked "Who is this boy?" Uther got all protective of Merlin and said "Why do you want to know?"

Since Uther did not answer the man's question the sorcerer decided to figure it out himself. He made his way over to Merlin quicker than Arthur or Uther could react. The older man asked in a wise and soft voice because he knew Merlin was too precious to harm or scare, "Why won't you look at me, young one?" Merlin replied in an equally wise voice "I do not look at you for good reason, for my eyes will reveal who I am." This man was so stubborn, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He reached out for Merlin, when he touched him; he felt the full force of his power. The man gasped when he was forcefully pushed back by Merlin's powers.

Arthur and Uther were watching the whole thing play out. It looked like Merlin and the man were communicating, but if they were, it was not with words. Suddenly, the man slowly reached out to touch Merlin's face, the man probably wanted Merlin to look him in the eye. Both Arthur and his father were about to stop him when they realized they couldn't move. That dirty sneaky-little sorcerer touched Merlin's face, but something happened, the man looked like he was pushed backwards. They heard him gasp aloud.

The man proclaimed "I know who you are!" "You're Em-," He stopped right in his tracks when Merlin looked him in the eyes. "So, what they say about you is true." The dummy who almost blew his cover said. "I'm sorry my lord, I won't show my face here again," with that the man teleported away, not after bowing, though. Uther and Arthur were unfrozen as he left. In the end the man blew his cover anyway.

Uther stood up and said in his booming voice "Merlin what is the meaning of th-." Uther was now interrupted by Merlin, but not in the way you think. Merlin started clutching his head and screaming "MAKE IT STOP". They were just staring at Merlin oblivious to what was going on in his head. Merlin could always feel when something or someone magical got hurt. Right now though, he was hearing the cries of a Druid Camp. They were under attack right this moment.

Merlin just kept on screaming, as he did so his skin started glowing _**golden**_. As each second passed the golden light got bigger and brighter, so they had to shield their eyes. When the light touched them they felt warmth and love, they also felt Merlin's pain and suffering. One thing they didn't feel was the corruption in his magic, it felt pure. Without any warning the magic flew back into Merlin and he collapsed. Arthur caught Merlin and started running to the physician's chambers with Uther following right behind him.

Arthur burst through Gaius's door, without so much as a knock. Gaius was reading one of his books when it happened. When he saw Merlin, was when he shot up out of his seat. "He started screaming and clutching his head, then passed out." Uther said. When Gaius diagnosed Merlin with a fever and nothing fatal, Uther finally opened his mouth and said "Did you know he was a sorcerer?" That sentence alone made the hairs on the back of Gaius's neck stand up. Gaius looked at Uther with pleading eyes "Don't kill my nephew, he was born like this, he didn't have a choice in the matter." "Fear not Gaius, it was not my intention to harm him. After seeing and feeling his power, I realized he could have destroyed this Kingdom whenever he wanted to. He is accepted into this Kingdom by me, for this is what he deserves for showing such undying loyalty." Uther said completely missing the part where Gaius said Merlin was born with magic.

"If I may ask sire, how did this happen?" "This happened when a sorcerer barged into the throne room! Merlin just seemed to catch his attention. Gaius, by any chance is Merlin a Prince or a King?" "Heaven's no, why would you ask such a question?" "The sorcerer called Merlin "My Lord" and bowed down to him." Gaius's eyes flashed with recognition "Ohh, Merlin is the King of Magic, so mostly everyone who has magic views him as their King. He is the most powerful warlock of all time to ever walk this earth, just like the druids said when they prophesized his coming. _**He is Emrys**_." When Gaius said Merlin was Emrys it just seemed to echo off the walls, making an eerie silence. Even his name held such power.

At this point in Gaius's whole speech, Arthur and Uther's mouths were hanging open. Arthur just couldn't help but comment "You aren't serious are you?" Arthur didn't really need an answer because he could see it in Gaius's eyes that this old man was not fibbing. Arthur just held his head and said, "WOW! I can't believe this all this time I've been thinking Merlin was a coward, but for all I know he is the one protecting Camelot!" Uther came in the conversation again and asked "Gaius, how long has Merlin been a sorcerer?" "The correct term is warlock sire, and he never chose magic, magic chose him."

Uther shook his head in confusion. Gaius saw this and clarified "Merlin was born with magic; in this case he had no choice. Calling him a warlock is just the proper term, meaning he was born with it." Just like everything else that happens, Merlin decided to unexpectedly wake up. He looked around the room then he saw everybody looking at him. "I guess you told them my secret?" He directed his question at Gaius. Gaius just looked at him; he took that as a yes.

"Are you going to put me on the pyre?" Uther shook his head no. Merlin's signature goofy grin popped up onto his face. When that happened he could have sworn he saw a little smile on Uther's face. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. Now this was the moment Merlin faced Arthur. This wasn't going to be easy, it been one whole year since he has been in Camelot and now he had to come clean.

Merlin was about to get up when Gaius asked an important question. "Merlin what happened to you earlier? Why were you screaming?" Merlin totally forgot about that. "Oh my, how could I have forgotten! There was a Druid Camp, they were attacked. I could hear all their screams it was horrible, Gaius. They were trying to call out to me, to Emrys-it was too much. They are all dead I can feel it." Arthur and Uther looked at each other in confusion. Gaius explained "Merlin doesn't just have magic, _**he is magic**_, but that's his weakness, he can feel magic calling out to him. When something magical happens he can feel that, and they can feel him too, only because his magic is connected to the earth itself. That is both a gift and a curse."

Merlin tried to get up again when Gaius stopped him, "Merlin you cannot get up again you need to rest." "Gaius I need to find out who hurt those people, this wasn't supposed to happen!" All the objects in the room started rattling and a thunder storm mysteriously started outside, too. "Merlin calm down! Look what you are doing!" Gaius pointed to all the rattling objects and outside. Merlin was now hyperventilating; it was Arthur's turn to calm Merlin down. Arthur came up to Merlin and said in a low voice only Merlin could hear "Merlin stop please, I'm right here, its okay."

Merlin breathed in and out slowly to get his magic under control. Then he made a face and turned to Gaius. "Gaius did they feel that?" Gaius shook his head because he really didn't know. Uther and Arthur asked "Who felt what?" Merlin simply said "Other sorcerers can feel or sense my magic, some can even trace it. I'm still having a hard time controlling my magic for personal reasons." Uther asked "How do we fix this?"

Gaius only knew of one way to stop Merlin and his out of control magic. Merlin, the knights, and Arthur had to go to the Crystal Cave. He knew Merlin wasn't going to like this, but it was the only way to ensure Camelot's safety. "There is one way sire, Merlin, Arthur, and the knights have to go to the Crystal Cave. It is the only thing that can show Merlin what is happening to him and what will come to pass. Heed my warning; the Crystal Cave is located in The Valley of the Fallen Kings, only Emrys can enter the sacred cave without being destroyed. For this power is far too great for anyone else to endure."

"Thank you for your wisdom, Gaius." Uther turned to Arthur and said "Arthur be prepared to go out tomorrow." After that was said Uther went to his own chambers this was a long day for all of them. Gaius went to bed, and Arthur not wanting to leave Merlin's side held his hand. He rested his head on the bed Merlin was resting in; he knew he couldn't fall asleep like that. So he looked around and made sure Gaius was sleeping. He saw no one looking, so he jumped into the bed with Merlin.

Gaius being the sneaky man he was; was watching the whole thing happen. He wouldn't wound Arthur's pride though; he just wasn't that kind of man. He just smiled and shook his head. Boys will be boys; was the last thing he thought before he went to bed.

Arthur pulled Merlin's sleeping form to him and he kissed Merlin's forehead. He just hoped tomorrow nothing bad would happen. With Merlin being the world's most powerful being he knew it wouldn't be safe. Everyone was out to get Merlin and the only thing he can do is protect Merlin. Being in danger was inevitable.


	4. Run While You Still Can

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 4**_

It was the middle of the night and also almost time for the journey to begin. This would be a long trip and a dangerous one at that. Merlin really didn't want to go so he willed himself to stay asleep. That was not a good idea because he just struck another nightmare. He couldn't believe this one was worse than the last, he didn't think it could get any worse than that. It did.

_**The Dream**_

He was running for his life, but the thing was he didn't know from what. He felt its magic it was tainted—corrupted. Something jumped onto his back and pushed something through his skull. He started screaming for his life, he realized whatever this thing was it was trying to steal his magic. It was trying to drain his magic. Merlin can't live without his magic, but he never told anyone that. If that information got into the wrong hands it could kill him. Every enemy that he ever had that was still alive would kill to get their hands on that information.

_**End of Dream**_

Once in his life Merlin stopped using his magic and he almost died. He was really incapable of not using his magic. He was 7 years old when it happened. Some kids at school found out he could do magic. They thought Merlin was a freak. Merlin did the only thing he thought was best. To stop using magic so he could fit in. After this tragic event he realized it wasn't worth his life to make friends, not with those people. They would never be true friends to him.

He stopped using magic and held it in. After the second day he felt sick and had a fever. He felt like he was dying, but willed himself to keep going on—to keep fighting it. His body quickly started to deteriorate; he even coughed up blood and that left his mother thinking what happened to make him ever deserve this. A rash started to form all over his skin as well.

His mom—Hunith asked him "Do you know why this is happening?" She was practically in tears. "Ever since I stopped using my magic I've been feeling sick." Merlin replied in a hoarse voice. She screamed "That's it! Merlin you have to let your magic out, you have to use it!" He wasn't really sure if this was a good idea, but his mom really wanted him to do this, so he did. He recovered 2 weeks after that.

So going to the Crystal Cave might just help him figure out what is causing these dreams. It will also help him protect Camelot. The bad thing is when you see the future and you want to change it, you might end up creating the very thing you are trying to avoid. The Crystal Cave is tricky like that. That is specifically why Merlin hates to go there. If he didn't see the future the cave wanted him to, he might be able to avoid that future.

(Back to Merlin in the real world not in his head) He woke up screaming for his life after that nightmare. Luckily, Arthur was still next to him from the night before to calm him down. If Arthur wasn't there he wouldn't know what to say about Gaius's chambers. It would have been worse than destroyed. Arthur was telling him to calm down.

He could barely hear what he was saying over his loud screams, but did manage to calm down a little, but not that much. His eyes were gold again and there was a thunderstorm right outside all over the world. The entire world could feel what Merlin was feeling. He was projecting and he didn't even know it. Even Gaius's favorite table caught fire, Merlin started to glow golden again. This was not pretty; Gaius was now awake not knowing if anyone could really sleep through this.

Gaius was holding his head he didn't know what to do. This had been happening all week, but each day it got worse. Uther was also in the room, no one noticed he had come because they were so focused on Merlin. Uther was just as surprised, he saw Merlin screaming and creating this storm. Merlin had not used one incantation what so ever. Uther wondered when they said Merlin was the most powerful man alive, how powerful they meant.

Arthur was still trying to calm Merlin down. He did the most idiotic thing possible. He touched Merlin. Merlin's magic was trying to protect him, so when Arthur touched him it burned him. His magic saw him as an instant threat. He did jump away from Merlin when he got burned. Merlin was out of control and they didn't know what to do.

Merlin was still screaming and it didn't look like it would let up any time soon. When he started speaking in a deep-animalistic voice, all they could make out was "drakon". Which they assumed meant dragon, then it hit Arthur and Uther. Merlin must be a Dragonlord! They thought being a warlock was bad enough, but adding being a Dragonlord was a bit overkill. They also know you have to be born a Dragonlord, which made them wonder, just who was Merlin's father?

They remember Merlin saying that he never knew his father and that he left before Merlin was born. Maybe this man didn't know that he sired a son, who could leave knowing they had a child. There minds now snapped back to the fact Merlin was calling a dragon. The Prince and the King both did think that Arthur killed the dragon. Unless there was another dragon, they wouldn't know what reason Merlin would have for calling out to a dragon.

The king and his heir were both surprised when they heard the flapping of wings outside the window. Then all of a sudden the window shattered into a million pieces. (Could be more) Not knowing how it was possible for a dragon of its large size could fit through the window; the dragon just flew through it. Arthur started gaping because this was the same dragon Merlin told him he killed. He wondered why Merlin lied about this important fact.

Arthur yelled at the dragon "Get out! I will not let you hurt Merlin!" The dragon ignored Arthur because he needed to help Merlin now. The only reason he wasn't here earlier was because he needed Merlin to summon him back into Camelot. "MERLIN! MERLIN! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Yelled the dragon they didn't even know could speak. Merlin didn't seem to hear the dragon's yells.

The dragon knew what he had to do; he had to bind Merlin's magic. After Merlin calms down he has to give it back before it harms him. The dragon opened his mouth to breathe a golden mist onto Merlin so it could bind his magic. Not before the young prince tried to stop him because it looked like he was going to eat Merlin. The only thing that stopped Arthur from succeeding was Gaius who stopped him just in time. "Arthur STOP! The dragon is here to help Merlin he will not harm him! It is also the dragon's duty to protect the Dragonlord and that is what he is doing!" The dragon bound Merlin's powers, Merlin stopped glowing and the weather went back to normal.

Merlin looked at the dragon with pleading eyes. "Please give it back." He whined. The dragon shook his head no. "Merlin you must calm down first before you destroy us all." "I'm calm now ple—Merlin broke out into a body racking cough. "Please I'm getting sick already, GIVE IT BACK!"

Completely forgetting their hatred for the dragon Arthur and Uther asked "Why is Merlin getting sick!?" "Merlin can not survive without his magic; neither can he get it back right now because he can't control it. Getting his magic right now may put the world in danger. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was at least supposed to last one day without it. His growing powers are not helping the situation either; it's making him deteriorate faster. When he was 7 years old and this happened it took about two days for him to get sick."

They all looked at the dragon in shock. They didn't really know that Merlin could die from using magic. They though they could train him to stop using it. Now they know that isn't possible. What really got to them was that he was only 7 years old when this first happened to him. What did his mother do?

There was a rash now spreading across Merlin's body faster than naturally possible. To make matters worse he kept scratching it. "Merlin calm down." Said the dragon. The dragon then quickly unbound his powers, and as fast as the rash came, it was gone. His magic thankfully just healed it. All was well in the world—well almost well. There was still a journey ahead of them.

Once Merlin got his magic and was feeling better again he turned to the dragon with a deadly look in his eyes. "You will find you will not like what happens to you after defying me." Merlin drawled in a low, menacing tone that sent shivers up Gaius, Arthur, and Uther's spines. They all at that moment felt sorry for that dragon, he had to deal with Merlin's wrath.

That dragon was out the window faster than you could say _**pud-ding**_! Merlin chuckled darkly, "You better run, because when I'm done with you, you won't be able to. Enjoy it while it last!" Everyone in the room was looking at him like they didn't know who he was.

With him acting like this, he was contradicting all that was Merlin. Everyone shook their head, and tomorrow they were going to act like this never even happened. They would all be better off thinking that it hadn't. This wasn't over yet before they when to bed Arthur would have to discuss something with Merlin. Mainly having to do with the dragon that broke the window.

Arthur took Merlin to his chambers, and then quietly shut the door. He turned to Merlin and asked "Why didn't you kill the dragon!? Do you know how many innocent lives it has taken!?" Merlin just looked at Arthur. "How could you expect me to kill the last of the breed I vowed to protect? He had a right to go on a rampage; He was imprisoned for so long. I do not support that he took innocent lives, though. He had no right, but he cannot attack Camelot unless I give him the permission to do so." Merlin's tone held an underlying threat to back off.

"I will forgive the dragon, but I will never forget what he has done to this kingdom." Vowed Arthur, but Merlin took what he could get. The rest of the night went on peacefully. Lets just hope the adventure for tomorrow still leaves them with piece of mind.

One more thing Arthur, that dragon's name is Kilgharrah. Get it right, he is a person, too. See you tomorrow, have sweet dreams you prat.

_**(A/N)Until next time! I will try to update weekly so wait and review! Next up is their journey to the Crystal Cave located in The Valley of the Fallen Kings! Here is when adventure comes into play. **_


	5. To the Crystal Cave and back

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 5**_

I own the quote below because I made it up, you have no right to steal it.

_**Now it was time for the journey that would forever change their lives to begin.**_

"_**This is a story of life and death, a story of love and hate... This story will define reality.**__**"**_

It was morning, but this morning was _**THE MORNING**_. Merlin woke up and groaned. Sometimes he wished he could go to sleep and never wake up. The problem was who would protect Arthur and the kingdom. That right there was the big question. Those knights were almost incapable of fighting against magic. Merlin reluctantly got out of bed to start his day.

After he was dressed and he ate, he was in Arthur's chambers ready to start the big day ahead of them. Arthur didn't look to up to it. That thought was quickly thrown out the window. Arthur's face was now covered with a look of determination. That was mainly because if they made this adventure he would be able to help Merlin. Arthur, you know him, he loves Merlin and would do anything for him.

Merlin, Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Lancelot were all in the throne room standing in front of the King. The King said "You must be ready to go into The Valley of the Fallen Kings. All of Camelot depends on this. If you find out about something very important today, do not address each other only me or Arthur. Be careful, and now you may be on your way."

They all bowed and went out into the courtyard, not before seeing Uther pat Merlin on the shoulder and hug him. They found it a bit odd that the King was being nice to Merlin, really nice. The King wasn't usually nice to anyone. They now started looking at the smaller things; even Arthur was acting differently towards Merlin. Like he knew something they all didn't, and maybe he did.

They were riding on their horses when a giant wyvern swooped down in front of them. They almost started screaming like little girls, but managed to keep their mouths closed to keep their image as knights of Camelot. This wasn't an average wyvern. It was a hungry one, and that's the worst kind. Gwaine thought no one was looking so he put his fist in his mouth and just looked around nervously.

He did notice Merlin laughing at him. It wasn't directly, but it was noticeable. He wondered how Merlin could be so calm about this. He did always think there was something special about him. This was not it; there was something more to it, to him. Merlin's personality just drew a lot of people in; he just had that feeling to him. The kind of feeling that says you want to be near this guy.

The wyvern was just as tall as Merlin, but in dragon size that was still pretty big. Merlin was not a short person. He is a tall and lanky person. This wyvern was still dangerous no matter the size of it. It was causing them distress and it probably wanted to eat them too!

The knights jumped off their horses as fast as they could. They all charged towards the beast. Unfortunately, the wyvern knocked them all out in one blow aside from Merlin and Arthur. Now was when the show was time to begin. Merlin shouted to the wyvern in his strong and commanding voice. After all the wyvern is a type of dragon so he believed his gift would work on it.

1. "O drakon íc æbebod þú æt bídsteall áhildan, nú!" The wyvern bowed its head to Merlin respectfully to show that it understood Merlin's command. The wyvern even nuzzled Merlin cheek in a loving manner. Merlin lovingly patted the beast's head. Arthur started full out laughing, he just shook his head and asked "Merlin how do you do it?" Merlin simply shrugged and said "I am merely a very gifted person, and animals just seem to like me more than an arrogant prince like you I suppose, sire." Merlin said the word sire like it was some kind of insult.

Arthur found a stray rock on the ground and threw it at Merlin's head before he could duck. At that moment Merlin wished he did not say anything at all. Now his head was throbbing due to it being hit with a rock. He just rubbed his head and went to go help some of the knights recover from the attack. He was even laughing, but covered it up as a cough. Some of the knights were shaking in their boots, quite literally, too.

Merlin announced "The wyvern we ran into earlier was completely harmless. He just got riled up and he was hungry. Don't blame him for his instincts, it has gotten him this far. He is only a child" The knights all laugh "That wyvern is supposed to be a child, I wonder what it would look like when it was all grown up."Merlin cheekily replied "I guess you will find out soon. I am going to be taking care of him."

Merlin explained this all to the knights while stroking the little wyvern's head. Merlin did seem pretty serious about this, so there was no doubt in his claim. Arthur didn't even object to it, so this decision was set in stone. Merlin looked the dragon in the eye and used his magical mental connection. "What is your name?" He asked the wyvern. The wyvern said, "My name is _Aslan_" "What a wonderful name." Merlin praised. Aslan said "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin couldn't help but keep smiling at Aslan; he knew they were going to become good friends. Arthur yelled "Merlin would you stop smiling like a little girl!" Merlin's smile dropped off his face right then and there. Aslan started to growl at Arthur because he saw what Arthur said upset Merlin. Arthur yelled, "Would you control that thing, I mean really! Put it on a leash." Merlin scowled at Arthur.

"Aslan is not a thing; he is a person like you and me! Arthur I really didn't think you had no respect for life." "Oh, now you named the wyvern!" "I did not name him, he told me his name!" Arthur mumbled under his breath that Merlin was an absolute idiot. Aslan was then about to charge towards Arthur and burn him alive, when Merlin stopped him just in time. "It's alright, we should get going."

They just made it into The Valley of the Fallen Kings successfully without any ambushes. Let us all hope it will stay that way. The horses seemed to be spooked when they entered the forbidden valley. They could feel the dark magic all around them. Merlin almost threw up; he wondered how a pure place such as the Crystal Cave exists in a place so corrupted and degraded. The world may never know.

Everybody around Merlin noticed he looked a little pale. Gwaine asked "Are you alright there mate?" Merlin waved Gwaine off, he didn't want Gwaine to worry. To make matters worse he hardly had any energy to walk in a straight line, let alone ride a horse without falling off. All this dark magic always made him sick; you would think he would be used to it by now.

Now Merlin just couldn't handle it. It was simply unbearable, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell off his horse. All everybody heard was a thump and a scream. That was in Merlin's voice, they all grabbed the hilt of their swords in unison. The thing is Merlin wasn't being attacked, well just not in the way they thought. He was screaming and thrashing on the ground. The knights were trying to hold Merlin's body down before he hurt himself more than he already was.

Merlin pushed past the knights with a strength they didn't even know he even possessed. He stood up and let out the most inhuman growl they had ever heard. Merlin turned around with his eyes blazing gold and looked each one of the knights in the eye. He said in a light voice that was not his own, but in fact his magic's "Merlin is in a lot of pain, this place here is not good for him. It is deadly; his body cannot withstand the dark magic in this place. You have to hurry to the Crystal Cave!"

The knights asked "Why would dark magic be deadly to Merlin? We have not felt anything." The voice said like it was obvious, "Of course you would not feel it, Merlin is special. He is sensitive to things like this." They shook their heads in confusion, "What do you mean he is sensitive?" "Uh Uh Uh!" The stranger in Merlin's body said, shaking his finger back and forth "It will all be revealed in good time."

With that Merlin passed out again and they were all left wondering what just happened. Of course most of them thought Merlin was possessed, but he partially was, just by his magic. They did wonder why Merlin was sensitive to dark magic. It was not common for anyone to be, Merlin was definitely original and he would always be. That is the reason they like him in the first place, he isn't like any other.

Arthur knew the truth in why Merlin was influenced by the magic. One thing he didn't know was who was talking through Merlin when it happened. That would be a mystery to all. After the event happened he knew they all had to get to the Crystal Cave as quickly as possible. Their lives depended on it.

_** dragon, I command you to stand down, now! **_


	6. To the Crystal Cave and back Part 2

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 6**_

They were right on the verge of reaching the Crystal Cave when they unexpectedly got attacked by bandits. It may have been unexpected to the others, but Arthur saw this one coming. Things were just too quiet, something had to happen. Just as he expected something did happen, but what was he to do. That one's easy, he just had to sit and wait for it.

These bandits looked pretty focused on Merlin too. They didn't show that they directed any negativity towards him. If anything they looked upon him as a sweet cherished boy. It was funny people who didn't even know Merlin wanted to protect him. The bandit's defenses were too strong and they got there hands on Merlin.

Arthur could clearly see one of the bandits getting ready to walk away with Merlin in his arm. Arthur Pendragon would _**NOT**_ allow that. He had sworn on his life that he would protect this boy and he wasn't going to stop now. He stabbed the man who he was now fighting and ran his way over to Merlin. Before he made it to Merlin he saw the bandit who was carrying Merlin move his hand towards Merlin's head.

Not that he was very surprised the bandit stroked Merlin's hair and said in a soothing voice "Sleep now my child, we will get you away from this man. You will be protected from the Pendragons'." If only that man saw Arthur himself sneak up behind him. "I do not think you will be taking Merlin anywhere." Arthur whispered in the man's ear in a threatening tone.

The man turned to Arthur with a scowl on his face. "You cannot have him; you have no right to this little boy. Do you know who he is?" Arthur scoffed "I know exactly who and what he is and I would never harm him. Neither will I let him fall into the arms of you. He needs my help and I intend on fulfilling that task presented before me. You will not stop me."

The man still looked at Arthur suspiciously, not knowing if he could trust this man with the boy. He could not give the boy to just anyone. He felt the person in his arms right now had great potential, and he would die before he put this guy's life into the wrong hands.

To be sure he was going to have to wake Merlin up. That would be a hard thing considering the situation. The bandit who was actually a sorcerer whispered a spell that would wake Merlin up. Merlin's eyes flew open and they were blazing gold. The man bowed his head in respect and said "Emrys." Merlin sat up and looked at the man; he smiled because he realized this man was one of his kin.

Merlin looked tired, but that didn't stop him from doing his signature goofy grin. "Thank you." The man shook his head, he didn't need to be thanked he was just doing what was right. Arthur smacked Merlin on the head and yelled "Don't you ever worry me like that again, I thought you were going to die!" Merlin retorted "No need to smack me on the head you are just embarrassed that you depend on me more than you thought you actually did. I bet you couldn't even saddle your own horse by yourself!"

The sorcerer just looked at the both of them. As the Great Dragon always said they were two sides of the same coin. The man in front of them right now could see that it was true. Aslan saw Merlin was awake and flew to him, he was lonely without Merlin. The knights were still cautious around him, and were always looking at him as if he were the enemy.

Aslan nuzzled his head against Merlin's cheek. While this was happening the knights were still fighting the bandits. They were completely unaware of what had just taken place literally behind their backs. Merlin and the bandit right next to him called off the fight; they made an excuse and said it was some kind of misunderstanding.

To their luck the knights and the bandits stopped fighting without any further questions. After the problem was solved they were back on track to the Crystal Cave. Merlin was asleep, but he had a fever and he still had nightmares. You know what that means, his powers were acting up. The knights were too distracted to notice a thing.

They finally made it to the Crystal Cave, but the knights weren't sure if they really wanted to go in there. Arthur woke Merlin up and said, "It is time." Even the wyvern could feel the tension in the air. Merlin breathed in and out slowly and readied himself to step into the cave that would decide their fate. The knights almost jumped into stop him. They were lucky Arthur stopped them.

The knights were all confused. Arthur let Merlin into the cave. He stopped the knights from going in. They wanted to go in, but Arthur just refused to let them do so. They asked Arthur "Why can we not go in, why would you let Merlin go in all alone."

Arthur just looked at them all with a serious look in his eyes. "Merlin needs to do this alone. If you were to go in you would be dead. Merlin is the only one who can enter. He is a very special person, in more ways than one. Before you say anything else, I will tell you it is not my secret to tell. He will tell you all when he is ready."

The knights didn't have much more to say after that, but they were going to definitely ask Merlin what Arthur was talking about. He was their friend and always will be. How could Merlin have kept a secret? They really don't know. Merlin was the worst liar they ever knew.

They watched as Merlin walked into the cave. They could tell he was nervous. It was all in the back muscles. He was inhaling and exhaling, he was really nervous. What was going to happen next? They really didn't know, so they would just watch carefully.

He did remember what Gaius said; it included the fact that Emrys could go in and out without getting decimated. The last thing he would do was lose one of his knights' because he wasn't paying attention to what they were doing. He hoped Merlin knew what he was doing.

Merlin was in the cave, all he had to do was lift his head and look into the crystals. He couldn't bring himself to do it he remembered what happened the last time he was here. It almost destroyed all of Camelot. It was to tempting, though.

The cave was whispering "Look into the crystals Emrys; it will foresee the future. It will be part in helping you achieve what is destined, it will create Albion." Merlin looked into the crystals not knowing that this would lead to the knights finding out about his magic. The things he saw were unbelievable this greater force coming to Camelot would destroy them all if he didn't stop it.

He was so pained he could see all the people who weren't going to survive. There were so many and he couldn't stop it. He knew one thing, though. He had to save Camelot, Camelot could _**not**_ fall. It was destined to prevail, and he would keep it that way.

As he got more upset over the deaths his eyes started to glow. Golden light started shimmering around him, too. He just wanted it all to end. He wanted peace. As the knights saw what was happening they gasped in shock. That was what Arthur was talking about, Merlin had magic. He had hid something so important from them; they didn't know how it was possible.

They were a little more open to it since Arthur trusted Merlin. Arthur had good instincts; he knew who he could trust. They did trust his better judgment. Merlin actually looked intimidating, he looked pretty angry. Merlin was focused on one of the crystals, then next thing you know he looks like he wants to kill somebody.

Aslan was purring he was trying his best to calm Merlin down. Merlin stopped releasing immense amounts of power. He slowly walked out the cave, and spoke in a deep voice "We have to get back to Camelot now! They are coming if they make it to Camelot; that will be our fall." After that Merlin passed out again.

Arthur looked at the knights and motioned with his head to get moving. He had to get back to Camelot quickly and warn his father. He flew onto his horse faster than anyone thought possible. Also had Merlin with him since Merlin was unconscious and can't ride a horse by himself.


	7. On our way into battle

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 7**_

They reached Camelot safely and the King was immediately informed. He jumped out of his throne and ran outside to meet the group. That is exactly what you aren't supposed to do when you are King. It didn't really matter to the Uther, and everyone else was too scared to say anything to him. In the end nothing would change.

King Uther was outside, but he was quickly by his son's horse which held the unconscious manservant. He looked at Arthur with alarm in his eyes. Arthur said "Merlin went into the cave and when he came out he was really upset about what he saw. He must have been overwhelmed and just passed out."

Uther accepted his response, but was suddenly startled when the wyvern flew next to Merlin. "What is this!? I see you have a new companion." Arthur shook his head "It's not mine, he seems to love Merlin and won't leave his side." Uther watched the creature look onto Merlin with such loyalty and love.

"If it makes Merlin happy I suppose we can keep him, you must keep him away from Merlin so he can recover with out anything hindering him." Aslan whimpered, "Fine!" yelled Uther, "You must keep an eye on him if he is to stay near Merlin." The King quickly dismisses Arthur so he could talk to the knights about Merlin's display of magic.

"Take him to the physician's chambers." The King turned to the knight and gestured for them to follow him to the throne room. Uther was settled in his throne and the knights were standing in front of him. "Did you find out what I was talking about?"

The knights looked at each other then nodded their head. "We know Merlin has magic, we accept it. I guess you do too seeing as you did not execute him." Gwaine spoke up. If he didn't do it no one else would.

"I would never execute Merlin, he is an honorable man. He has sworn his loyalty to Camelot and I believe him. He has saved many of our lives countless times. He is welcomed in my kingdom anytime." The knights bowed their heads in acceptance.

The knights said in unison "We understand, sire." Uther dismissed the knights and went to check on Merlin. To get any information on the danger that is coming towards Camelot.

Merlin was just waking up when Gaius and Arthur ran to the bed he was lying on and asked the same question at the same time "What happened in the cave?"

Uther just happened to step into the room and heard the question that was being asked and was waiting for the answer too. Merlin said "The crystals showed me they are coming tomorrow to attack Camelot. It would have been fatal if we didn't make it back in time."

"Who are "they" that are coming?" Was this just a group or was it a whole army coming to over throw Camelot as we know it?

"They are an army of sorcerers they want to avenge all the people who died in The Great Purge. They want to be the ones who destroyed the great Camelot." I wouldn't let it happen anyway, Merlin thought.

"Well then it is clear what we should do. We get our army ready for tomorrow and maybe you can get some allies that are magical here." This was going to be very challenging non-magical people fighting an arm of magical people.

You should do that, where is Aslan?" Merlin asked looking around the room. He really missed him companion even though he met him only a day ago. That is a lot of time to get attached to someone.

Arthur answered that with "He is outside on the training field; we didn't bring him inside because he is a big creature. We do not need any panic amongst our citizens."

Merlin jumped out of bed with Gaius, Arthur, and Uther trailing right behind him. Gaius may be an old man, but he is pretty fast for his age. They reached the training field and saw Aslan sitting there looking very depressed. When he saw Merlin his eyes lit up.

He flew towards Merlin and jumped on him. He nuzzled Merlin's cheek with his snout. Uther's blood ran cold it looked like Aslan was smothering Merlin. Not in a kind manner either. Since Merlin was clearly laughing it didn't seem that anything bad was happening.

Merlin got off the floor and told everyone to follow him including Aslan. They ended up outside the walls of Camelot. They were in the clearing where Merlin was about to call the dragon. After Merlin called the dragon they waited for two minutes before he came.

Kilgharrah finally arrived, but it wasn't pretty. It seems the dragon doesn't like sharing Merlin with any other magical creature. "Merlin, why is this brainless creature here?" asked Kilgharrah, eyeing the wyvern.

"Kilgharrah, Don't be so rude to him!" Merlin didn't think there would be a problem between the two of them. _**Dragon rivalry**_ is what it's called. They were staring each other down.

Kilgharrah scoffed "It is absolutely true. Why would I tell a lie?" Merlin shook his head and looked at the dragon in disgust. Has he no shame.

Aslan growled at him. Everyone was watching the whole thing play out. It seemed that Kilgharrah was jealous that the new comer was taking his place. In a way it was sort of funny. "Cut it out!" Merlin commanded. The two dragons stopped immediately and bowed their heads in respect to Merlin.

No matter how many times they Merlin use his powers it always sent a shiver down their backs. He was very powerful, but they know he is not using his full potential. That's what made them wonder. Sure the legends said he was the most powerful warlock to ever live, but that really didn't help.

That didn't help them figure out what he was really capable of. Merlin looked at both Aslan and Kilgharrah "I need your help tomorrow, as you know an army of sorcerers are marching their way to Camelot. I would appreciate that you help us."

The Great Dragon said, "I will help you fight this battle." the wyvern shook his head in agreement. Kilgharrah just rolled his eyes. This was going to be awkward for them all.

Arthur went to tell his knights to get ready for the battle for the next day, while Uther went to alert his soldiers about the upcoming battle. Gaius went to his chambers and set up for the battle. It was impossible for them to make it through this battle without any one getting hurt.

They were all having a hard time relaxing wouldn't you? Know there is going to be a war the next day I doubt anyone would be able to sleep. They all lay in their beds and thought together, "How will this all end?"


	8. It Never Ends

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 8**_

They were all wide awake when they heard it. The sorcerers were marching into Camelot. They met up in the throne room. The war was just about to begin. This battle would decide Camelot's fate. Camelot may rise above all others or fall and forever be just a memory in the past of what could have been.

Merlin, Arthur, the knights, and the soldiers were walking outside of the castle. They could clearly see the sorcerers standing in the courtyard. When you looked up you could see Kilgharrah and Aslan flying over the courtyard. The dragons were flying in a circle, which meant the war would soon be upon them.

You could clearly see something big was going down. By the gates of Camelot was where the enemies were standing, and by the castle was where Uther, Arthur, and Merlin were standing. All ready to fight they took their battle stances. Merlin quickly put up his force field before anyone saw his eyes turn gold. The sorcerers thought of all the incantations they were going to use during the battle.

When Merlin put up the force field all of the sorcerers could feel the energy and magic pouring off of him. They have never known of such power. They wondered how a young man like Merlin could hold so much within himself.

Magic usually grows in strength as the person ages in some cases. Merlin had the amount of power that would only be possible if you were about thousands of years old. It also depends on that person's skill in incantations and potions.

Then again they knew how it was possible. It would be possible if that so called person was Emrys. Emrys was stronger than anyone who has ever lived. Emrys would conquer all; after all it is his destiny. The question is _**"Is destiny really written in stone?"**_

_**Let the Games Begin**_

They all charged towards each other at the same time. You could even hear some of the sorcerers chanting spells. With Merlin's force field they were in the clear and couldn't get harmed by magic. (Notice I only said it could protect them from magic.)

If it was a physical attack they had to deal with it themselves. Sorcerers without their magic were pretty weak, but Camelot knew to never underestimate anyone. Kilgharrah was breathing fire onto people, while Aslan was tearing them apart with his teeth.

Most of the sorcerers had a deep sense of regret. They were fighting the man who was supposed to protect them. They almost relented, but kept on. They could never forget the pain and suffering Uther brought upon them. The Great Purge was only the beginning.

These sorcerers who were fighting against Camelot either lost someone in the Purge, or they were in it themselves. They had to end Uther's reign. It was easy to see they had no belief in The Once and Future King. These same people always said he was going to turn out like his father.

Arthur's favorite line was, "I am not my father" and it was true. He is not his father; he is The Once and Future King. He is the one who will bring magic back to all of Albion. He is the world's redemption.

On the battle field Arthur was giving it his all. He was flying across the field with grace slicing and dicing each person as he went along. Taking it all in stride, Arthur looked like he was used to it already and that's never a good thing.

Camelot seemed to be winning; they had most of the people they started out with in the beginning of the fight. Only a few soldiers perished during the battle and the sorcerers were only down to five people.

Merlin was so proud of their achievement he didn't notice the man sneaking up behind him with a dagger. The man quickly thrust the dagger into his back. As he was stabbed he screamed out in pain and agony. He fell, and with him the whole world.

All the sorcerers that were left fell to their knees, they had just hurt Emrys. The one prophesized to grant their freedom was injured because of their carelessness. Each and every one of them screamed to the sky, they felt like the magic inside of them was crying out to Emrys. It was pulling them, straining them, and it was just trying to get out.

The sky darkened and the clouds rolled in. Thunder roared loudly across the sky, louder than it has ever been before. Lightning struck down just as wildly. You could hear the cries of all things magical in the world; the animals, the people, the _**WORLD**_!

Kilgharrah flew down in front of the man who practically ended the world by stabbing Merlin (With Aslan right behind him). He roared violently "HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE _**YOU**_! YOU INSOLENT FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!? YOU HAVE NOT ONLY KILLED EMRYS, BUT YOU HAVE KILLED US ALL!

The dragon continued "Emrys does not only have magic, he is magic. Sorcerers like you only draw magic from the Old Religion, Emrys is different. He is his own magic source, _**HE IS THE OLD RELIGION, THE ESSENCE OF MAGIC ITSELF!**_

When the dragon started roaring at the sorcerers Uther, Arthur, and the knights all took several steps back. "YOU HAVE GRAVELY HURT THE LAST OF MY KIN, FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!"

The dragon took a big breath in and blew out with all of his might. He burned all the sorcerers to a crisp. (Ohhh, They feelin' crispy **8D**) He then flew to where Aslan was nuzzling Merlin's cheek. He protectively wrapped his body around Merlin's prone form. When anyone one came near Merlin he would roar at them and breathe out smoke as a warning.

Everyone could see that the world was ending. It kept raining persistently, it did not let up it only seem to get harder. The plants were dying, the animals were all in great pain, and the humans weren't affected yet, but they would be soon.

They had no idea how much Merlin held this world together, the grass and the plants were turning black before their eyes. If they wanted to live they would have to find a way to save Merlin. That was where the dragon came in; he knew exactly where they had to go.

The Great Dragon said "You must go to the Isle of the Blessed to heal Merlin." Everyone who heard what the dragon said knew exactly what the Isle of the Blessed was. That place was very dangerous; trading lives for others could be very tricky business.

The dragon actually said they didn't have to sacrifice anyone for their cause. "No life will be required for Emrys to live; the gate keeper will gladly help Emrys. The Kalix's purpose is to keep the two worlds balanced. Without Emrys there is no balance, so I know she will help you."

Once again they were going on another adventure and Merlin was injured. Their lives were like a never ending cycle of life and death. You better get used to it.


	9. The Return of Something Once Lost

_**The Revelati0ns of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Kalix is a young woman in this story; she could be interpreted as a motherly figure.**_

Merlin was hanging in there, but they did wonder why he didn't heal himself. It turns out the blade he was stabbed with wasn't an average blade. It just wasn't any blade, it was a magical blade. The dagger reacted to the magic user's amount of power. It seems that the greater amount of power calls for a greater amount of impact it has on its victims, so much for calling Merlin lucky.

This time they had to go to The Isle of the Blessed. Uther would be accompanying them on this journey. If you are wondering who would run the kingdom, the answer is Gaius. Yes I said Gaius. Gaius may just be a court physician, but he has been with Uther since the very beginning. Uther believes he can trust Gaius unlike any other aside from his son.

Uther got that annoying servant named George to saddle the horses for their trip. While Uther thought all the servants were annoying, there was no one quite like George. George's humor was atrocious. Every time Uther came into contact with this young man he had to make a convenient excuse on why he suddenly had to leave the room.

The only reason Uther didn't get rid of this servant the moment he saw him was because he got his job done better than anyone else in that castle. George just couldn't seem to help himself when he had a chance to tell a joke about brass. Uther didn't understand what was so funny about brass. It was just a metal for cry out loud!

Everyone going on the journey was just outside the doors of the castle with their horses. George asked Uther "Is there anything else I can do for you, sire?" He looked like he really wanted to stay. He also looked like he wanted to come on the trip, too. You know Uther he wouldn't have any of that. King Uther does many things, but letting annoying servants' on trips with him were one of those things.

Uther quickly responded, maybe too quickly. "No I do not need anything else, you are dismissed." When he saw the servant hesitate he added "You know what, you should muck out the stables." George bowed and quickly ran to do just that.

They all sighed in relief once he was gone. That sure got rid of that annoying servant they all never really liked that boy to begin with. Why Uther made him a servant is something they may never know. One by one they all jumped on their horses ready for their oncoming journey.

The people that would be traveling were Merlin, Arthur, Uther, Gawain, Lancelot, and Percival. It was of great surprise when they got to the place of healing with no further problems. Maybe Merlin was meant to be here right now and nothing could get in his way.

The only thing keeping Merlin alive was his magic. They could feel the power of his magic just sitting on the surface. It did that to protect Merlin from further being harmed. His magic was like no other, it had a mind of its own.

Once they entered the area where people's lives would get "exchanged" the veil appeared and out came the Kalix. She said in a voice full of wisdom and knowledge "I have waited for your arrival; I could feel when the world went out of balance. I will gladly heal your friend."

Arthur spoke up and said "Thank you for doing this, your troubles will not go unrewarded." Arthur said that with the deepest sincerity anyone has ever seen him speaking with. It was definitely a surprise.

The Kalix said "Do not get me wrong, but I did not do this for you. I did this for him," She looked directly at Merlin with pride, "Such a small person for such a great destiny." You truly couldn't put it any other way.

Arthur set Merlin on the granite tabletop **(On his stomach due to the on his back injury)** where they usually always do the ritual of exchanging one life for another. The thing was they needed a High Priestess of the Old Religion; too bad Merlin killed them all. They were lucky that wasn't the case no lives needed to be exchanged today.

The Kalix walked to the table and gently placed her hand over Merlin's wound, she quickly chanted a spell that would remove the enchantment of the knife. Merlin's magic did the rest and it healed him. Merlin woke up and he was as good as new, he thanked the Kalix for taking away the enchantment.

The Kalix wanted to do something for Merlin. He never got anything in return for what he did to help Arthur. Without their knowledge she used her power to bring Merlin's father back to life. He deserved it for all he has done for the greater good.

All was right with the world until there was a big guest appearance. Someone deceased from Merlin's past came back for a big reunion with Merlin. It was his father. It was _**Balinor**_ the previous Last Dragonlord back from the dead.

Since everyone was standing in front of Merlin they could see what was in back of him. They couldn't believe what was in back of him either because he was supposed to be dead. Merlin wondered what they were all looking at and turned around.

He almost started crying, tears of joy was what they were called. He ran up to Balinor and hugged him. Balinor was stroking his hair lovingly. They were having such a heartfelt moment they forgot everyone else was there. Arthur cleared his throat to get Merlin's attention and once he did he asked in an accusing tone "Is there something you want to tell us Merlin?"

Everyone was staring at him just waiting for an answer. Merlin still was in his father's arms. He was blushing and said "Balinor here is my father." There were a collective number of gasps. Merlin was really something there was always something more to him that they didn't know about.

Arthur realized that this all made sense Merlin was crying and was acting all depressed after Balinor died. He even told Merlin "No man is worth your tears." How wrong he was to say such a thing to Merlin about his father. Now he knows where Merlin got his gift of being a Dragonlord from.

The knights were very stunned. This was Merlin's father, how random. Uther had a lot of apologizing to do after what happened during The Great Purge. He lied to him and said, "Call the dragon; I want to make peace with him." that's exactly what happened he called the dragon then Uther betrayed him.

Uther imprisoned the dragon under the castle and he tried to kill Balinor, but he failed. Balinor ran away and ended up in Ealdor. That is where he sired a son, a son named Merlin, the one to bring peace and prosperity to all of Albion. The sad part in this story is he had to leave them behind because Uther hadn't stopped hunting him.

He would die before he'd let anyone hurt Hunith, if only he had known he had left her with child. He lived in a cave for many years, and one day his son found him. He needed his help; he didn't know that was his son. He found out the truth and later died protecting him on the same day that they met. That was a story of complete tragedy.

In the end they were happily reunited nothing could be better than that moment right there. They made there way back to Camelot. Even if Uther didn't remove the ban on magic he stopped hunting down people with magic. He only now gave them a trial if they used magic against Camelot. The law is still execution for sorcery. Death by the pyre is what they call it.

_**(A/N)**_ _**Stay tuned until next time! The druids will be making a surprise visit for the next chapter, they are just so happy Emrys lived. They have to see him for themselves! Will Uther tolerate this? To find out wait for the next chapter. **_

_**~Amerez~ **_


	10. Albion Awaits

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Merlin was at the castle it was just like any other day. He was cleaning Arthur's chambers as Arthur ate his breakfast. While Arthur was eating he watched Merlin work. This scrawny raven haired boy was the most powerful person in the world and he worked for Arthur. He worked as a servant when everyone was sure he could just make everyone in Camelot submit to his will.

This man showed such incredible loyalty and this will never be forgotten magical or not. The law still stands for those who would be tempted to use their magic for malicious intent. Merlin was pure of heart and proved to them that magic was more than just evil. Magic was the good and the bad, magic was life.

After Merlin finished cleaning his room he went to the armory to polish Arthur's armor and to sharpen his sword. Of course he couldn't help but take Aslan along with him. As Arthur always said because he was jealous was "The wyvern is a bootlicker and you know it." You know Arthur he would never admit out loud that he was jealous of that wild beast.

When Arthur called Aslan a bootlicker Merlin replied back with a witty remark all the while feigning innocence "Oh, just like the rest of your servants, _sire_?" Merlin said the word sire in such a menacing tone it made Arthur cringe. Arthur would have said something back but decided better of it. Merlin knew just how to make him shut up.

Although Arthur would never say he was bested by a servant let alone his own servant, Merlin practically wiped the floor with face with that remark. He was speechless and the crown prince always has something to say. This would have to change; he would have to say something that would completely stun Merlin into silence. Changing the subject he thought of Merlin's relationship with Balinor.

Merlin relationship with his father got better in a very short time they were practically inseparable. Merlin just did meet his long lost father, so it wasn't a surprise that he wanted to hold onto him. Pretty soon he would have to take Balinor to see Hunith in Ealdor. They would have a chance at being happy again, they could be a family. That is what he always wanted.

Arthur was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a lot of people outside of the castle talking. Merlin was aware of this too and they both looked out the window wondering what all the commotion was about. They saw Uther order the knights to control the people, but they were relentless. They kept saying they needed to see Emrys, once Uther heard that he sent one of the knights' to get Merlin.

They were all outside Merlin, Arthur, Uther, Balinor, and the knights. When the druids laid eyes on Merlin they all fell to their knees and bowed. In unison they all said "My Lord" Merlin being the shy person he was started blushing and put on a nervous smile. Why him? It was not that Merlin wasn't flattered, but this was too much for him.

"You do not have to bow to me please stand up." The druids got up off their knees and thanked him. Everyone was gaping at Merlin he literally had thousands of druids bowing down to him and he was blushing. The leader came up to him and asked "Emrys are you alright? We heard what happened to you we came to see if you were alright for ourselves."

"I am perfectly fine; The Kalix lifted the enchantment, and thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it."Merlin said that with his signature goofy grin. The druid may have been a strong and confident leader, but the fact that Emrys was thanking him made him all flustered and beat red. "Well I —uh huh, y-you know. I-It's my job."

Everyone was watching with an amused look how the guy was blushing, stuttering, and rubbing the back of his neck. They all laughed Merlin would make a fine ruler for them if he could get them like that. The druids couldn't deny that they weren't having a nice time watching their leader get all flustered.

One of them was caught laughing and he wasn't happy he gave that person a look that said you will have to deal with me later. That druid got all pale and sweating hopefully he will survive what his leader has in store for him. He knew he had to run as fast as he could, but there was no escaping him.

Most of the people in Camelot were very confused. They did not understand why there were thousands of people outside of the castle walls. It was also a great sight when they all bowed. When the people saw the leader blushing like a little girl they couldn't help themselves. They were snickering quietly to themselves, but they winced when they saw another man get the death glare for doing the same.

Merlin walked inside the castle thinking the druids would be on their way back home, but they made no indication that they were leaving anytime soon. They were now getting wild because Merlin was nowhere in sight. Merlin was back in Arthur's chambers and the druids still didn't leave. Once he saw they were giving everyone trouble he took control of the situation.

Merlin stuck his head out of the window and said in a voice full of authority "Stop now and listen to what King Uther has to say." The moment he opened his mouth they all just shut right up. Arthur was proud Merlin knew how to control his people. He couldn't control those druids if he wanted to. In his opinion they acted like wild animals.

Balinor watch his son take control of the situation. He was astonished; his own son was worshipped like a king. He was Emrys, to know that Emrys the most powerful warlock himself came from him made him proud. Not only of himself, but to know Merlin had such great potential, long story short he was proud to call Merlin his son.

King Uther ordered everyone back to their rooms and told the servants to find all the druids a room. He was anxious for the next day because their lives were all going to change. He was going to do something big. He was going to make magic legalized. There was a condition, if you wanted to use magic in his kingdom you would have to prove your worth and that you deserve to use it.

After the law is legalized he will hold a tournament for his Court Sorcerer. He has already chosen one; Merlin, but he would love to see the other sorcerers fight for something they would never achieve. Don't judge him, he is cruel, but he can't seem to help himself. Tomorrow will be interesting for all of them.

That is all people could ever ask for, this is what they were fighting for and he granted them that. Although he may not be the one to unite the lands of Albion and bring back magic completely, he will be the beginning to the end, he will be the start of something new.

_**The end is where a world that kills all of those with magic ceases to exist. The beginning is where magic can grow and thrive. This new beginning will make the world whole again and not starved of magic—the center of its creation. The start of the new age has come upon them. It cannot be stopped or delayed, it is here!**_

_**This was definitely the start of something new! This was the start of Albion!**_

_**(A/N)There will be another chapter, it may or may not have to do with a tournament for Camelot's Court Sorcerer. Who am I kidding? It has everything to do with that. If you are interested, this story is for you, keep reading this story. You will not regret it. 8)**_


	11. This Is It

_**The Revelations of Merlin**_

_**Chapter 11**_

It was almost time for the tournament to start and there were a boat load of people who signed up to compete. Who would have expected anyone to _**willingly**_ want to be Camelot's Court Sorcerer? Uther was responsible for killing most of their kind and yet they accept the chance to be his Court Sorcerer.

Merlin was just too excited to care he always wanted to take part in a competition involving magic. He wanted to show them all he was more than just some servant; he wanted to show them he was Emrys. He would do just that he was going to put on a great show for all of them.

Before the tournament began Balinor gave his son a few words of encouragement. He knew this tournament meant a lot to Merlin. His theory was also easily proven by the amount of sweat forming on Merlin's brow. He was just about ready to call Gaius; Merlin looked paler than he usually would.

Merlin may be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, but that didn't mean he never got nervous. He just hoped this turned out well. Everyone was counting on him and he made a promise to himself. The promise was to never ever give up.

The tournament was just about to begin and everyone was taking their seats. Two thrones were set up, the one in the middle was for King Uther Pendragon -King of Camelot- and the other to his left was for Prince Arthur -Heir to the throne- Uther stood up to make his speech before the tournament began.

* * *

Everyone was very anxious and wished he would just get on with it, but they kept their mouths closed because they were afraid of what he might do to them. They remembered the last guy who interrupted Uther during one of his speeches. They had to beg the King not to throw him in the dungeon. They were not willing to take that chance again.

"This here is not only a tournament of magic, but of courage, strength, and loyalty. To win this tournament you have to prove to us all that you are of those things. Once you have proven yourself worthy, you would then be recognized as an honorable man throughout all of Camelot. Only then will you will be given the title of Court Sorcerer."_** "**__**Let the Tournament Begin!**__**"**_

Uther held his hand up high and dropped it with great fervor. They could all tell Uther was excited about this tournament. Merlin was so nervous he looked like he was about to pass out. The first two sorcerers came out into the middle of the rink they both had a very determined look on their face. This would be interesting, very interesting indeed.

The first sorcerer named Arlo conjured a fireball and threw it at the other sorcerer whose name was Zéon. Zéon was lucky enough to jump out of the way just in time. Uther yelled at them to keep the competition in the rink, when he almost got hit with the fireball himself after it was dodged by Arlo.

While Zéon rolled his eyes he heard Uther mumbling under his breath about rude entertainment. He couldn't help but laugh at that. Since Arlo was distracted by Uther's rambling he sent a spell his way that sent him flying into to the wall and it immediately knocked him out. He was deemed the winner of the first round.

The next two rounds were boring and Uther was complaining as always. Arthur sat there rolling his eyes what he was waiting for was Merlin's turn. He watched as the pathetic sorcerers slipped and hit their heads on the wall. They knocked themselves out he couldn't help but laugh at that. That was the best part of the whole competition.

Uther being the man he was always protecting his kingdom from his son's mistakes clipped Arthur on the back of the head for laughing at them. You never know if the sorcerers heard that and wanted to come back for revenge for their humiliation. Though Uther did doubt these men could fight against a kitten without harming each other or themselves. It was the cold hard truth.

"Arthur do not laugh at them!" Uther scolded. "If they come back and try to take over this kingdom I am blaming it on you. I will not hesitate to throw you in the dungeon for two or three days" After that not another peep came from Arthur's mouth.

* * *

Once they announced the next round everyone sat up. It was Merlin and another man fighting in this round the man's name was Dionysius. At first the man looked very strong and intimidating, but compared to Merlin he looked almost huggable. Merlin had an aura around him that screamed dominance and authority.

Everyone could physically see the power flowing from him. He had a golden hue around him and the wind, don't forget the wind! He might have done it on purpose, but the wind was blowing his hair back and he held his arms out from left to right walking slowly. _**Scratch that**_ he wasn't walking at all he was floating, levitating, hovering, he was a few inches off the ground. What ever you would like to call it, just know his feet weren't touching the ground.

Everyone gasped at his display of such immense power, they heard he was powerful. They just never heard he was powerful to this extent. Dionysius absolutely terrified, but he would die before he let anyone know that. As the fight started the man created a ring of fire around Merlin, then he tried to make the fire grow so the smoke could make Merlin unconscious. If only it did turn out that way for Dionysius's sake.

Making a ring of fire was a very simple spell and it took little energy. To others who didn't have magic it would have looked amazing, but Merlin knew better. With a flash of his eyes he knew he could immediately put the fire out. No matter how sorry he would feel for beating and humiliating this guy he would still do it. FOR CAMELOT!

With a wave of his hand Merlin made the fire go out completely. With another wave of his hand the man went flying right into the wall. He did that all in two minutes. It was way faster than the others who took ten minutes just to get one blow in. Dionysius knew he didn't stand a chance, but he had to try.

The druids were cheering with so much zest they almost jumped out of the stands. The knight almost had to restrain them and it was not easy to gain control over almost thousands of druids. Oh please, people always thought druids were calm and peaceful people, boy were they wrong! When it came to Emrys these druids were animals, absolutely insane.

One of the druids' said "You know that was Emrys, right? Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, scrawny looking guy, but don't let that fool you he is very powerful. He could take us all out with a flick of his finger, but he pledged loyalty to all of us and has proven himself pure of heart. I admire him for that he did not let the power corrupt him like it did others. That is the reason we bow to him he has earned it."

The King, Prince, and the knights started talking to each other about how quickly Merlin beat that guy. It was clear Merlin was more powerful than everyone competing there combined. So they decided Merlin should battle all the winners of each match. If Merlin could win this battle he would be deemed Court Sorcerer of Camelot. If he didn't win the sorcerer who beat him would be chosen.

For this match Gaius was placed by the opening for the rink so he would have clear access to the entrance and exit in case anyone got hurt during the fight. Merlin was up against about twenty people, he put up his force field. While his force field allowed things to go out, it didn't allow things to come in.

The sorcerers were so naïve as to think they could all beat Merlin if they all attacked at the same time. Once their magic touched the shield it automatically fizzled out. Once that happened they didn't have the confidence they all started out with in the beginning of the match.

Merlin put his arms up to the sky as if in prayer and clouds quickly started to collect over their heads. He put a dome over them so they would not be soaked by the rain. He made lightning come down from the sky and strike the ground next to each and every one of the sorcerers battling him. That was not even the half of it, the thunder was absolutely ground shaking.

They all had to hold their seats because they had feared they would fall over if they hadn't. All of the sorcerers couldn't help, but try one more attack. They were instantly thrown onto the ground without a moments thought. It was clear who would be the first and only Court Sorcerer to Camelot, IT WAS MERLIN!

Gaius had a lot of work to do after the last round. While he was happy Merlin won he just wished Merlin didn't leave him with so much work to do. Merlin just had to knock them all out and now as a consequence of that he had to check them for concussions.

The druids had gone entirely insane crazy some when as far as to say or scream "WE LOVE YOU EMRYS!" All in a good days work as they always say. In one day Merlin became known throughout all of Camelot that was truly something. He was a blessing to all things magical. He united the five kingdoms, he created Albion.

_**The End**_


End file.
